


Cleaning Away The Past (#492 Forward)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby has to get the last of Dwayne out of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Away The Past (#492 Forward)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustangcandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangcandi/gifts).



> Just some post Trust Metric thoughts on Colby.

There were remnants of Dwayne all over his life. A picture tucked into a book, a note shoved into a bag and never removed, a t-shirt accidentally stolen and never returned. Documents, microdots, secret files sent to or from him.

Colby had an urge to burn his apartment, destroy everything Dwayne had ever touched, even second hand.

Instead Colby handed over the documents, gathered all the things that had been Dwayne's and shoved them down the garbage shoot. He paid for professional cleaners to sterilize his apartment, because he knew only by scrubbing Dwayne away could he ever move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> A little feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
